everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleksei Ivashov
Aleksei Valerio Ivashov [he/him] is a 2018-introduced/2019-revamped and all-around character. He is the husband of Rayna Ivashov and the father of Vitali and Viktoria Ivanshov, who are currently missing. He is also the founder and owner of Ivashov's Potions, where he makes and sells potions to people. History Early Life Childhood & Preadolescence Aleksei was born to sorcerer/magician Aleksandr Ivashov and his wife Valeriya as their youngest son and child with his older brother and sister being Feliks and Klavdiya. Unfortunately, Aleksei was born during a time where the family had little money, not enough to send even Felisk to school. Aleksandr was making the money in the family, using his magic to do little shows. Though they were poor, they made due. Like all members of his family, Aleksei's magic manifested at the young age of six and he began training with his father and siblings. However, when his magic did appear, he shocked everyone when his magic turned out to be the magic that belonged to Aleksandr's mother, Juliya: dark magic. TBC Teen Years Leaving Home When he was sixteen-years-old, Aleksei left his family to travel around the world and find his purpose. He wasn't happy with being in the family business, no matter how hard he tried, that and many people didn't like him due to having dark "evil" magic, they would never want him in the Ivashovs shows, always claiming his dark magic was evil. Not wanting to make his family lose their only income, Aleksei left home and began to make potions as a way of income. Unfortunately, Aleksei leaving home put a rift between father and son. Valeriya tried to get her husband to see reason, only to no avail. Meeting Rayna When he was nearing 18 years old, Aleksei made his way to Book End Village near the Ever After High School. There, he began to get supplies to make some potions to earn some extra money. One day, while in town, he ran into Rayna Ryaov at her part-time job. For them both of them, it was love at first sight, but Rayna couldn't date him due to her father's rules. He was only allowing her to come to Ever After High because she was chosen to be the successor of Princess Vasilisa from The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa. Despite both having feelings for each other, Rayna could not enter a relationship, or she would anger her father. Aleksei understood fully that Rayna wanted to make her family proud, but he couldn't stay away. He created messenger birds in the form of small Phoenixes, or Firebirds, to take messages to her. They tried to stay away, but eventually, they couldn't and began to date in secret. The only one that knew about her dating Aleksei was her roommate, Alecta Leventis. Running Away with Rayna Unfortunately, Aleksei and Rayna were eventually caught by her eldest sister, Tatiana who had come to visit and told their father. Radimir was extremely upset and angry and was going to pull Rayna out of school. Unwilling to be away from Aleksei, Rayna chose to run away with him. Alecta was the only one who knew about Rayna dropping out and running with her lover and swore not to say a word. Early Adult Years After running away with Rayna, the two went into hiding, staying low and not appearing very much, trying to stay hidden from Rayna's parents. They took to traveling to various places, acting as tourists, even changing their names when in public to avoid being noticed. Aleksei also used his magic to change their appearances to something different every place they went to. During their "runaway" time, the couple took on fake names to match with their fake looks, Aleksei gave them with his magic. Aleksei became known as "Zion Ostrovsky" and Rayna became "Viveca Sokolov". Only a few knew who they really were, Valeriya and Alecta, they were also the only ones Rayna and Aleksei kept in contact with. Valeriya also helped them out when they needed. Returning Home In their early twenties, Aleksei proposed to Rayna, who accepted. Now engaged, the two returned to Russia, to visit Valeriya. Unfortunately, they were not aware of Rayna's parents, Radimir and Marya confronting Valeriya at the same time. Aleksei learned that during their time "running" (or traveling as he puts it), Radimir and Marya learned that Aleksei's family lived in a city near where the Ryaov's lived. Unable to hold back and not liking his mother in trouble, Aleksei snapped at his fiancée's family, his magic unintentionally sending them back a little. He ended up surprising himself, unaware he could do that. Despite the surprise and shock of Aleksei's magic, and her parents trying to stay his magic was evil, Rayna stayed strong. She also gave her parents a choice, support her or she's gone. They refused, so she left them and stayed with the Ivashovs, who she admitted became more of a family than they ever were. After her parents left, Aleksei was surprised Rayna still wanted to be with him, even after that outburst. : "I don't care. It was their fault, to begin with, they were threatening your mother, someone you hold dear." '' : — Rayna after Aleksei's magical outburst. Now free of her parents, Rayna was happy to be married to Aleksei, not even caring about his family's financial issues they have. She was happy and that's all she cared about. '''Marrying Rayna' A year later, Aleksei and Rayna married. Their wedding some small with only close friends and family, including Rayna's only supporting family member, Sasha. They invited Rayna's best friend and former roommate, Alecta Leventis, now Queen of Egypt and married to her prince charming Zaire Farrow. Birth of the Twins A few years later, Rayna announced she was pregnant with their first child and Aleksei was very excited. Though they would later learn that their child was actually children, as Rayna was pregnant with twins. Nevertheless, the soon-to-be parents were very excited. Nine months later, Rayna gave birth to Vitali and Viktoria Ivashov. The disappearance of the Twins Unfortunately, their happiness with their children was long-lasted. One night, when the twins were just a few days old, someone broke into their house and took the children. Aleksei and Rayna were devastated and immediately began to search, which continues to this day. Current Years Aleksei and Rayna are continuously searching for their children, constantly wondering why someone would take them. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Described by Rayna, Aleksei is said to be a very handsome young man with jet black hair and steel blue eyes. He also has a tanned skin tone. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Born into a long line of magic users, Aleksei inherited their magical powers. Instead of his father's "good" Light Magic, Aleksei inherited his paternal grandmother's power of dark magic. Despite what people call "evil magic", Aleksei managed to change a lot of people's view on magic, dark magic is seen as evil due to the people that use it. Powers * Magic: Aleksei has the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Unlike his siblings who gained their father's light magic, Aleksei inherited his late grandmother's dark magic. ** Dark magic: From his grandmother Juliya, Aleksei inherited her form of magic, which is dark. He doesn't see his dark magic as evil, something Rayna shares, just another form of magic. His magic can also unleash powerful blasts if he is triggered. This was first done when Rayna's parents were threatening his mother, Valeriya. ** Spellcasting: As a highly skilled sorcerer, Aleksei is able to use various spells and is even able to create his own. *** Transformation spell: He can utilize a transformation spell that lets him change his physical appearance. *** Creation spell: Aleksei created a spell allowing him to create miniature Phoenixes, Firebirds, allowing him to send messages to Rayna during their high school days. ** Telekinesis: He is also can manipulate objects/matter with his mind. Any object or person he does control gets a violet-blue aura around it. Skillset * Multilingualism: As a sorcerer, Aleksei had to learn multiple different languages due to the various spellbooks he would read. He is most proficient in Russian and Latin, as those are the two used languages he uses. * Extensive knowledge about magic Relationships Family Parents Father - Aleksandr Ivashov † Aleksei had a very strained relationship with his father. Growing up, he was always pressured to join the family business of performing magic. Aleksei tried to enjoy it, but performing wasn't something he was happy with. It also didn't help that any time he went on stage, people booed at him due to him possessing his grandmother Juliya's Dark Magic, Evil Magic people called it. In hopes of proving people wrong, Aleksei at age 16, left the family business and began to travel. Him leaving put a strain on father and son which was never fixed as Aleksandr passed away unexpectedly during a freak accident. Mother - Valeriya Ivashov Siblings Brother - Feliks Ivashov Sister - Klavdiya Ivashov Children Son - Vitali Ivashov Daughter - Viktoria Ivashov Ryaovs Through his marriage to Rayna, Aleksei is related to the Ryaov family. However, due to his upbringing, Aleksei and his wife's parents and eldest sister do not get along. The only Ryaov member he gets along with his Rayna's second eldest sister, Sasha. Father-in-law - Radimir Ryaov Mother-in-law - Marya Ryaov Sister-in-law - Tatiana Ryaov Sister-in-law - Sasha Ryaov Aleksei and Sasha have a healthy and lovely in-law relationship. Sasha is totally fine with Aleksei and him being from a magic family. Sasha meets with them weekly and is also helping in trying to find her niece and nephew. Grandparents Grandmother - Juliya Ivashov † Aleksei doesn't know his grandmother but feels close to her having gained her dark magic powers. Grandfather - Mikhail Krasnoff † Friends Alecta Leventis El Sayed TBA Zaire El Sayed TBA Romance Wife - Rayna Ivashov Aleksei is very much in love with his wife, even after years of being with her. They first met during their high school years, well Rayna's high school years. They met when they were 17/18 years-old where Rayna was in her third year of Ever After High. Both ends, it was love on first sight, but couldn't be together due to the rules Rayna's father set for her. Enemies Trivia * His full name is Aleksei Valerio Ivashov. ** Aleksei is a Russian name meaning "to protect". ** Valerio is a variant spelling of his mother's name, Valeriya, made male. ** Ivashov is a Russian surname. ** He was originally going to be named after his father (as Aleksandr Ivashov Jr.), but Valeriya refused. She would not let Aleksandr do that knowing that if they did, their youngest would feel the pressure to become just like his father, Valeriya wanted her children to do what they wanted. *** It was a good thing too, as Aleksei was able to do his own thing. * Aleksei did not attend school. Born into a poor family, the family didn't have the money to send any of the children to school. Valeriya taught her children what she could to at least help them. Notes * Aleksei is one of two co-owned characters of ShadowSpirit020 and WiseUnicorn, the other being his wife, Rayna Ivashov. * Aleksei was first created when Shadows saw some pages of other parent characters and got talking with WiseUnicorn to make the parents for Blake and Brangwen Von Dark. Timeline * 17 July 2019: Aleksei's page gets a revamp and the backstory is changed. * 16 January 2018: Aleksei's page is made Category:Shadows' characters Category:WiseUnicorn's characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Commoners Category:Russian